A dos pasos de éste mundo
by Reiko Suzuki
Summary: Kakuzu y Hidan son realmente temibles, y por ello tal vez se crean demasiado infalibles como para aceptar que todos tenemos nuestras pesadillas... Ahora ellos vivirán una que les hará ver el miedo de otra manera. No se puede matar a un muerto.


( E aquí mi primer Fic que no es acaparado por romance. Si bien soy ''nueva'' en escribir algo diferente a eso, habrá tal vez cierta sutilidad con ese estilo xD Pero bueno, me apetecía algo nuevo, ¿y qué mejor manera que escribiendo sobre Naruto, y además de terror? Sólo por aventurarme merezco unos minis aplausos va :D Lo de siempre:

**Disclaimer:**NARUTO **no** me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, el cual últimamente se anda pasando con las muertes(?) e_é

**"A dos pasos de éste mundo''**

Si no es bien sabido ya que Kakuzu no tenía nada de cobarde, era claro el caso de ignorancia. Hidan tampoco se amedrentaba facilmente, pero sus hábitos religiosos -según Kakuzu. - le restaban puntos respecto al valor y la voluntad.

''Los Inmortales de Akatsuki''... Aunque ese rótulo no era del todo correcto, echaba a cualquiera atrás. Y si algún pobre diablo se atrevía a desafiarlos, cruzarse en su caminos, tener recompensa o ser un ateo, no correría otra suerte que no fuera la muerte.

Una dolorosa y maldita muerte.

Y esto, por muy ''profesionales'' que se creyeran, se les subía algo a la cabeza. Incluso sus otros compañeros habían llegado a advertirles de que no eran invencibles.

¿Pero qué podría asustarlos más allá de una lejana, hipotética e improbable "muerte"?

Tal vez más cosas de las que imaginaban.

- ¡Joder, Kakuzu! - se quejaba Hidan caminando pasos atrás de su compañero. - ¡Eres un auténtico amargado!

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el sonido de las ramitas crujir bajo las pisadas de ambos. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto de que le ignoraran.

- Pedazo de aburrido... - masculló.

Caminaban por un sendero perdido en medio de un inmenso bosque con varios montes.

La jornada llegaba a su fin, cubiréndolo todo poco a poco de sombras y escasa luz teñida en tonos naranja.

Kakuzu sintió que la noche caería sobre ellos como un depredador ante su presa, y no le agradaba nada pasar una noche a ciegas al descubierto; siendo quienes eran.

Y por encima de todo no le agradaba pasar una oscura noche a la intemperie con aquel loco religioso.

- Cállate de una condenada vez y apura. Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde escondernos por esta noche. - contestó rato después, cuando Hidan ya había pasado un rato en relativo silencio.

Silencio más allá de sus monólogos consigo mismo, afirmando que hablaba con Jashin~sama...

Si Kakuzu no lo odiara tanto, llegaría a tenerle lástima.

- Cállate tú.

- Entonces no me preguntes si quiero jugar a gilipolleces. - Dijo el mayor con un sutil tic en el ojo.

- ¡No dije ninguna gilipollez, ateo de mierda! - comenzó a despotricar, como siempre hacía. - ¡Sólo intenté mejorar el ambiente! - Le gritó meneando su enorme guadaña de un lado a otro, pareciéndose a un niño pequeño enfadado. Y muy, muy mal hablado.

- Todos tus juegos terminan en ese Dios falso tuyo. - contestó cayendo de lleno en la discusión de siempre. Era algo que le enfadaba mucho. Se detuvo y encaró al albino. - ''¿Piensas en algo real?'', ''Sí'', ''¿Es poderoso?'', ''¡Más que nada, joder!'', ''¿Es un Bijuu?'', ''¡Hereje, es Jashin-sama tonto!'' - Le dijo Kakuzu, recreando el último juego de viaje al que aceptó jugar. - ¡Y además mentiste en todas tus respuestas!

- ¡¿Estás cuestionando la existencia y el poderío de Jashin~sama? - Gritó colérico el Jashinista, mientras alzaba su arma color sangre y le asestaba un golpe a Kakuzu con todas sus fuerzas.

- He dicho que te calles. - Respondió éste apareciendo detrás de él, por lo que Hidan -como siempre acaecía - golpeó contra el suelo. - Casi no hay luz. Apresúrate.

''_Bastardo religioso sin coherencia_'' - pensó. Pero mejor era dejar de hablar.

Hidan chistó de nuevo la lengua, desenganchó su estoque del suelo y murmuró: ''Jashin te castigará con dureza...''

Caminaron una media hora en silencio, hasta que ya en plena oscuridad -alumbrados sólo por la luz de una tenue luna llena - se encontraron con una piedra de mediano tamaño a los pies de unas inmensas y largas escaleras, clavada en el suelo y con una inscripción a mano algo pobre y desgastada. Así que entre la escasez de luz y la antigüedad de la roca fue casi inlegible. Aún así Hidan se puso de cuclillas y entrecerrando los ojos leyó.

- ''Templo Fukitsu. Ama y _ora d_ _ Reiko Su_ki. M_ _ extrañas circ_as. Ab_donado. Máx_ peligro. Espí_ de _. Se ruega respeto y su_ oraciones.''

Una vez terminó de leer a trompicones, se levantó y miró a Kakuzu con cara de muerto.

- Vámonos. - urgió.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Kakuzu, francamente sorprendido. - No. Vamos a pasar la noche aquí. Un templo abandonado es justo lo que necesitamos.

Hidan negó con la cabeza.

- Aquí no hay buen aura. No me gusta. - hizo una pausa. - Además, ¿oiste el nombre del templo? Es un claro aviso, so-insensible.

Kakuzu alzó las cejas, a punto de echarse a reír.

- ¿''Fatídico''? ¿El maldito templo se llama Fatídico y ya te vas a orinar encima?

- ¡Cállate, yo no dije eso! - contestó con el ceño fruncido y claramente molesto. -¡Sólo dije que si tiene ese nombre no puede ser por algo bueno!

- Las fantasías de Dioses trastocaron tu mente, Hidan. - le dijo sin darle tiempo a contestarle algún insulto. - ¡Ni los Dioses, ni las maldiciones ni los fantasmas existen!

- Fan...¿Fantasmas? - tartamudeó Hidan, perdiendo aún más color. - ¡Yo...Yo no dije nada de eso!

Kakuzu sonrió y miró a Hidan con verdadera malicia.

- No hay más que discutir pues. - comenzó a subir escaleras. - Hoy pasaremos las noche aquí.

- ¡Que no! ¡Kakuzu, vuelve! ¡OYE!

- Sólo es un templo abandonado... Tendrá unos... Apenas cien años de nada, Hidan... - rió sin compasión. - Eres un gallina.

Y con ese claro juego pscológico ganó el enfrentamiento de un modo puramente mental...

- ¡NO SOY NINGÚN GALLINA! -Chilló el alocado hombre, comenzando a subir escalera como un poseso adelantando y todo a Kakuzu. - ¡Y tú lo que eres es un bastardo! ¡Hereje, ateo, condenado...! - Los insultos fueron alejándose a medida que éste se adelantaba a subir al misterioso templo, dónde, dijera lo que dijera Kakuzu, no podía haber nada bueno...

Cuando ambos llegaron a lo alto, se encontraron con un auténtico palacio de época, lleno de descuidados jardines, pasillos oscuros y una gran vivienda carcomida y arruinada por el tiempo y la tragedia.

Hidan tragó saliva y Kakuzu frunció el ceño.

Una suave e inesperada brisa fresca inundó sólo ese lugar, a modo de bienvenida a otro tiempo pasado que no había terminado de irse al otro mundo...

_¿Reviews? :3_


End file.
